Why Me?
by Loner72
Summary: You always ask you self this question "Why Me"? just see and find out why this is happening.
1. Chapter 1

"Why me? you always asked yourself that question only because this would think that having them live with you is the best thing but you were wrong they just could not stop themselves from fighting to see who is better.

"Takeshi stop that and Squalo you know better to not do that listen to me!You were tried of the both of them always fighting to see who is better."You know what since you won't listen to me by talking then your going to listen while fighting."In the end you won,but at what cost the room was already in ruins you just made it worst you said "Why me?

Today you thought you could have a sleep over and you invited the Vaira,and the Arcobaleno you thought this would be a great idea that was in till they got in a agurment." You know what I don't give a crap if you don't like the ground you're going to sleep on it."The sliver-head called Hayato is in an argument with several people because no one wants to sleep on the ground so yeah you can see their point

"Shishi the prince is not and will not sleep on the ground."

"VOOOI me neither give me that bed DAMN IT!

"The great and mighty Skull-sama will not sleep on such dirt

"Great my butt your nothing but a lackey so you will sleep on the ground and I will be taking the bed."Kora like you would, I'm getting the sleep somewhere else Reborn Kora!

"THEN I GUESS WE HAVE TO FIGHT"TO THE EXTREME!

"For once agree on the noisy animal I will beat you all to death."

The next thing you knew was that there were BIG HOLES in your room,living room and everywhere else that was just the tip of it, the police showed up and you freak out you had no idea what to but don't worry Vongola family had your back because it was the vs. the authority.

"Put your hands in the air you are under arrest."One of the officer has said."Like hell we will get out of our house Stupid-officer-senpai."This not going well."We have the authority to arrest all of you if you do not come quietly."The police officer thought this was going to be easy but he thought wrong."You have no authority over me no logic can restrain me and you will not do it either."

1 day later~

The sleep over was just a disaster plain out br whole police unit was sent to the hospital four 7 weeks for massive injures and br got a bill and well you went broke you ask yourslef."Why Me?

Hope you like it I'm open for Reviews make me happy~


	2. Why Me Part 2

There were a lot of thing's you dread to hear  
>one:"You have more paper work (yn)-Chan oh and  
>Mukuro and Kyokya is at it Gokudrea and<br>Ryohei-Nee is at it too."This is what you dread to hear but this  
>is nothing compare to the second one.<p>

Grocery Shopping is supposed to be a great thing most  
>people found this fun and to you it<br>is call 'Death Day' the only reason why you made that  
>name is because your dare family have so many needs.<br>Each has a different taste in something else,for one  
>Takeshi loves milk,sushi and other healthy thing's<br>Ryohei was not too far away he also likes healthy  
>foods like energy bars,energy drink's were glad that<br>at least some people had some thing in common.

On the other hand Hayato likes thing's that are easy to cook  
>mainly instant ramen he would basically eat microwavable<br>would eat nothing but junk and sweets that was all  
>he would eat un-less you would cook for them. Well this one is<br>hard and I mean very hard you have to get the right brand of food,sweets,  
>and wine, it is no other than Mukuro Rokudo he is very picky towards<br>his food and would not eat anything else if it wasn't is kinda of  
>easy he did not need much all he want is meat and that's it.<p>

But you still hated Grocery shopping and will never do  
>today is an exception the maid is sick,there is no<br>food in the house so yeah you decided to go but you still hated it.  
>So you told them that you were going Grocery Shopping and you know what?<br>the first thing they did is they gave you their demand's on what they want.

"I want three gallons of whole milk oh and some more heath bars  
>plus some sushi."<p>

"I want 3 bags of grape candy,no make that 4 and some cake  
>I want chocolate cake oh and some grape<br>juice too."

"I want some instant ramen and can you please go put and see  
>if Spanner has finish with the new upgrade some more of those<br>things you gave me last time too."

"No I will not get none of that, and I know you,Mukuro  
>and Kyoya were going to add something else on that list too.<br>Allow me to tell you All of this I won't go  
>on your behalf so you just have to deal with what I get from<br>the store."You want to go in and get out not spend all day looking  
>for just one damn thing!<p>

"Fine do not go for us I will just come along and get my  
>stuff."No not again you thought you wanted to punch the<br>crap out of Mukuro for giving the others the idea to go."(y/n)-Chan  
>let me go too I can get more grape candy."Not Lambo he will want<br>the store and he would want this ans that,basically he wants every thing.  
>"That would be an extremely good idea and I could do some things too<br>ok! If we are going we should get going now.

"Yeah Ryohei-nee let's get going."

"Tch whatever Turf-top come on baseball-freak."

"Kufufufu I guess I will go with these idiots."

"Hmp stupid herbivores better not do anything wrong in public  
>or I will make you pay."<p>

And so without you ever getting a word out you guys were  
>off to the food store and you ask your self "Why Me?",but what type of events are there and will<br>you survive the Vongola family what happens next.


	3. Why Me part 3:Death Day

Run! Get out of here it's the end of the world!

You stand there as you watch as people run and scream in pain and fear

you watch as the ones responsible for this whole mess fight,threat each other,

insult one another,nothing but chaos you thought,you ask your self 'why in the hell did you

allow them to come.'In the end it's always that same question 'why me'?

About an hour earlier

"Ok here is the plan we go in to get the basic thing's we need first

then we will worry about our stuff we like.**WE WILL NOT **I repeat

**WILL NOT** get into **ANY** arguments with other people,that means

no 'Biting To Death' no 'Kufufu Your Dead or any and I mean any Illusion'

that also means no 'I challenge you to an extreme boxing match' or

'Shut The hell Up Your annoying Me' or don't go try to do any 'friendly

competition' and no asking for almost the entire candy aisle either

I'm not going to spend all of our money on that stuff."

"Now since we have all the ground rules in check

are you guys ready to go in the store being a **CIVILZE **person?

"Kufufu why of course my dare (y/n)-Chan why would we disobey

your orders."You gave Mukuro 'That Look' then sighed 'I hope

and pray that they won't do anything stupid.'

"Fine I some what believe in you guys just do not

do any thing let's get a basket and get started."

The moment you turn your back the others walk pass you and

got their own basket."What the hell are you guys doing?

"Do you not remember your words (n/n) you said that YOUR

not going to get our stuff so WE are going to get our own things."

It's starting already you can see it,feel it you still have hope

Lambo is not doing any thing he is still standing next to you

Takeshi is too,but still though you can not underestimate them they could

snap at any moment."What are you doing with my basket give it back

Turf-top."No you thought you can not allow this to happen one thing will

lea-"Maa maa Gokudera there's no need to get all upset

just calm down."

In the back ground you were trying to tell him to stop every

time he tries to stop Gokudera he always snap

back at him."Would you shut up I don't need your help!."

Yep just as you thought he snapped at him,it's only a matter of time

before Mukuro and Kyoya start to battle 'I need to get this in check before

something bad happen'."Hey how about we do this,we will split up and go get

some of the main thing's we need and then you guys can

get your stuff sounds good right,now get moving now!"

So every one went their own separate way,but you took

Lambo with you because you need to keep an eye on him

you knew that the moment he was out of you sight he would go

crazy.

Time:12:00pm

"Ok Lambo the first thing we are going to get is the hygiene stuff for

every one ok?"You heard a yep in respond so you decided to keep

going."Ok I know Hayato likes this type of soap."You started to whisper

to your self and then placing thing's in your basket.'Man this is soooo

boring I want some candy huh? is that mama over there she might

have candy! I should go ask.' Lambo took a look at you and still saw that

you were distracted.'Good all I have to do is go say hi and

ask for some candy then leave.'Then Lambo was off for his mission.'

Mistake Number One :Never turn your back on child who likes to wander,

that would always be your biggest mistake.

With Mukuro...

Now Mukuro is not always a man of his word,he would manipulate,take advantage

of people and do many more thing's which show just how much he cares for

humanity it likes all of that,but he loves sweets even more than

any thing is why he is at the bakery now looking for a nice cheese cake

it's been a while since he had one so he walk up it's been a while since

he was at the bakery,he has not found the proper cheese cake it is some what

a let down that there is no cheese cake.

But before he left his eyes spotted a wonderful cheese cake

it look really nice so he walks over there and was about to order

the cake,but then someone has the nerve to move Mukuro out of the

way so this person can get the cake, his cake."Kufufu

I believe I was next in line sir so please wait your turn."The man just turn

around and merely look at him then turn back around now Mukuro never has the

patience for rude humans like him,this is when Mukuro 'Killer personally

comes out.

"I will tell you ONE more time get out of my way or else you

will suffer the consequences for your actions."Mukuro is ready

he wants to take his trident out and make this man go though

living hell."I'm not moving for some idiot and besides pineapple

head you need to go in the fruit aisel with your fruit friends."That's it! he has had enough

of this man."Kufufu you should have just move out my way

you little rat."The poor man never had chance to speak because

he was in some dark place with demons who are trying to eat his head off."

Kufufu learn your place next time,I'm not showing any mercy either you

will suffer Kufufufu."

Mistake Number 2:Never Call Mukuro Rokudo a pineapple head

or mess with his cake.

Time 12:15pm

With Lambo and Royhei...

"Mama it's been a long time since we have seen

each other."Lambo walk up to Nana Sawada and

smile."Oh Lambo-kun you have grown up

so much you look so really handsome."Lambo really

was happy that he able to see his mama she

still is nice as ever."Sorry Lambo-kun I was looking

for Tsu-kun have you seen him I think he wander off trying

to look for some soap I believe."Nana tried to think about

it but all she could remember is her son mention some

thing about soap.

"No I have not seen him,but did you just say he was looking for

soap if- "Watch where you are extremely going

you stupid jerk!" Then there were some crash here and there

you could really hear that person scram extreme."Oh is that Royhei-san

I have not seen him in a while too."Nana could not wait to yet another one

of her Tsu-kun friend's."I am the EXTREME WINNER! OH HELLO  
>SAWADA MOTHER."Ryohei made his way towards the two pair<br>and smile."It's been a long while since we talk Ryo-kun I hope  
>every thing has been well with you.<p>

"YES EVERYTHING HAS BEEN EXTREMELY WELL!"Ryohei is very  
>happy that he is able to see the mama who cared for him so much<br>in the past.

"Um sorry to interrupt the conversation,but mama do you have  
>some candy on you now?<p>

"I believe I do Lam- 'Explosion in the background'

"What the hell is going on?You said as you turned around  
>when you heard that explosion."That came from the cereal aisle<br>it's not true please no."You hope and pray that it is not them but  
>some random guy who came and tried to rob the store and the plan<br>did not go well for him.

"Mama you should go and hide or find Sawada and go  
>Lambo make sure she makes it out ok?"Ryohei went<br>to the east side of the store where the incident had  
>(yn) is going the same way as well.

Mistake Number 3:Always be aware of your surroundings

Next Chapter:Never again (n/n)=Nick Name


	4. Why Me Part 4:Never Again

Last time:There was an explosion in the back ground,  
>but who cause the explosion?<p>

Time: 12:15pm

With Hayato

Hayato is browsing though thing's that they eat  
>at home like easy things so far his basket<br>cart is half way full,'maybe I should go to (y/n) and  
>tell her that I go- No way! they have the new edition<br>of ramen,he thought this was all a dream and  
>it is some other type of food,but he look closer and it is his<br>favorite ramen.

"Well I guess It would not hurt to get some,it's not like  
>she will get mad."But the moment Hayato walk up to the<br>case of ramen,he was bone rushed by multiple  
>people."Hey gahh! st-op mo-ve out of my way<br>damn it!"Poor Hayato it only lasted 2 minutes  
>then it was over.<p>

"No way they took them all  
>it's no fair I wanted to have some too."His<br>heart went in to a million peciecs,but there is  
>one last case,he sees it<br>he is over joyed 'I still have hope.'

Time:12:17pm

A man came in front of him and push  
>him over."What the hell do you think<br>you're doing get the hell outta my way."  
>The man just took the entire box of ramen<br>Hayato was not about to give up  
>if there is one thing he knows<br>it's that a man Fight For His Food.

"Oi give me my food now or else you will  
>regret it."Hayato is so ready to blow the man<br>head off already,there is no way he is about to  
>give up his food for this man.<p>

"Listen man I was here first and I'm going to  
>buy this ramen and you do not have any thing to<br>say about it."The man did not have time to ague  
>with same random guy who wants some ramen."Look<br>here that's MY RAMEN and IT'S NOT YOURS so  
>give it back."Hayato pull out some of his dynamite's<br>then he throw it towards the man.

Time:12:30pm

Kyoya was buying some bird food and then  
>he was hit with a dynamite,just in time he<br>push it he took a look around to  
>see who just throw it,his eyes lock on to a<br>sliver-hair man and he lower his eyes.  
>"You Gokudrea Hayato will die today<br>no exceptions."

So Kyoya had taken out his tonfas and  
>almost hit Hayato but wind-up hitting<br>the man he hit him so hard he flew  
>across the aisle and went though all the shelfs<br>and knock down all the food.

"HIIII what the heck is going on?"

"Tenth?what are you doing here?

"I was out with mama and I heard  
>an explosion th-HIII Hibari-san he's<br>going to kill us run for it."

Just like lighting Hayato throw dynamites  
>then ran for it not before getting his ramen and taking Tsuna.<br>"I will kill you for that."

Mistake Number 4:Never try to reason with Gokudrea Hayato

Time:12:40pm

"Oh what's going on I thought I heard  
>an explosion."<p>

"Excuse me Sir can you pass me  
>that ball."An 8 year old boy came<br>up and asked and smiled Yamamoto  
>was about to pass the boy the<br>ball in till he said."This will some  
>what be like catching a baseball."<p>

The poor boy,Yamamoto went in to killer  
>dive mode and he throw the it<br>miss the boy but it hited some one eles,  
>some one Yamamoto amdire at the same<br>time fear.

"VOOOOII YOU DAMN BASTARD YOUR  
>GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!<p>

"Shishi looks like the prince can pierce  
>some one brain out today."<p>

"Bel-senpai your just being dum."

"That's it your getting it too."

Mistake Number 5: Do not ever play baseball in the store

Time:12:50

"What heck is going on were walking  
>around the store in till you found a man on the<br>ground shaking."Hey are you ok what happen?

"Pin-ea-app-le he-ad illusion DEMONS RUN  
>EVERY ONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"<p>

"Hey wait don't go-wait every one calm down."  
>it was too late and then you saw your friends go at it<br>with each other.

"No please stop it."You could not believe it they some  
>how manged to make the every one in the store fear<br>them you could not believe it.

Tears came down your eyes as you can hear the people  
>run in fear and you can hear the police cars coming up.<br>You up to the sky and said."Why me?" You made a promise  
>to your self that promise was:<p>

"I will **Never Again **take any one grocery shopping  
>EVER AGAIN!<p>

Thank you for reading and I also want to  
>mention that I have update the following stories:<p>

"Blame Him Not Me!"

"A Date With A Seme"

"Disappering Love"

"Our Blood Queen"

"Why Me?"

I hope you guys read them and thank you  
>so much for taking your time to read this.<p> 


End file.
